finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Firion
Firion is the main protagnist of Final Fantasy II, and as such, the leader of the player's party. He is the adopted brother of Maria and Leon. Story ]] In the Japanese novelization, he was born in Salamand and was taken in by his adopted family after the death of his parents. After his home is burned down and his adoptive parents murdered by the Palemecian Army, he is critically wounded by several knights when fleeing Fynn. Upon awakening, he finds himself in the remote rebel stronghold of Altair, where he reunites with his close friends Maria and Guy. Upon realising that Leon has been separated from them, he, Maria and Guy ask Princess Hilda if they could join the rebel army, since they have nothing left to return to. Instead, Hilda lets them go to Fynn to try and find Leon. And thus, Firion managed to join the Wild Rose Rebellion, along with Maria and Guy, in hopes of finding Leon. He fights against the Empire of Palamecia, which has started as a result of Palamecia taking over the Kingdom of Fynn. Firion is aided by comrades Maria and Guy, and receives help from Minwu, Josef, Gordon, Leila, Ricard, and Leon at different points in the game. His quest ultimately leads him to confront the Emperor not once but twice, since the Emperor holds a dark secret that will allow him to return from the dead. Stats and Traits Firion's starting equipment is a broadsword, a buckler, and leather armor. He begins as the most balanced member of the team in that his attacks are on par with his magical ability. It is completely up to the player to decide what kind of fighter he becomes. Firion is, thus, a Freelancer at the beginning of the game. Other Appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Chaos has summoned a combined force of ''Final Fantasy's ultimate masters of evil. Cosmos, in an attempt to protect the Crystals, has summoned warriors to thwart their plans. Firion is one of these warriors. He stands as the hero opposing the Emperor. Firion will be seen wielding seven pieces of equipment: a sword, a bow, a spear, a dagger, an axe, a staff, and a shield. Each of these weapons were originally the weapons wielded by other Final Fantasy II characters in their original artwork, like his own staff, Ricard Highwind's spear, Guy's Axe, Maria's bow, Leila's dagger, and Minwu's shield (although with a diferent color scheme). One of Firion's alternate costumes depicts him with an orange cape as seen in some concept sketches. Firion fights the Emperor again and is seen confronting several villains alongside Squall Leonhart, and also speaks with Zidane Tribal. He claims to be searching for "the Wild Rose", a metaphor for freedom from the Emperor and his tyranny. He is also allied with Tidus, Cecil Harvey and Cloud Strife. Also on the CG sequences of the TGS trailer he is seen fighting Jecht. Firion's story revolves around him traveling with others to restore the Crystals, but as he meets others his views change and he comes to seek a dream of his own. Firion is skilled in ground attacks, and has been seen attacking with his bow and sword. It has been said that he uses all of his weapons, including his fists. His EX Mode colors his weapons red, showing that they are now "blood weapons", the strongest weapons from Final Fantasy II. His EX Burst is Fervid Blazer. Hikaru Midorikawa, who also voiced him in Final Fantasy Origins and also voiced Clear in Final Fantasy: Unlimited, will be providing his voice for the Japanese version of the game. Gallery Image:Fforigin-firion.jpg|CG version, Final Fantasy Origins (PSX) Image:Pers_Firion.jpg|Artwork, Dawn of Souls (GBA) Category:Final Fantasy II player characters Category:Main characters Category:Fighters Category:Dissidia Characters es:Firion